Mi dolorosa realidad
by Maid of honor-XIX
Summary: Un compromiso establecido por nuestras familias, siendo ellas reconocidas nacionalmente como Haruno y Uzumaki, no fue una mala noticia al principio ya que yo la amaba aunque ella no, pero cuando todo parecía hundirse, ella me salvó, mi querida Hinata me salvó ¿lograré hacer lo mismo por ella? ¿Podremos Sakura, Hinata y yo salir ilesos de este enredo demencial?
1. Chapter 1

No todo es lo que parece, no siempre tenemos el poder de "elegir una opción"

 _Odio mi vida_

Me miro al espejo, puedo ver ese rostro maldito, el que no expresa nada al igual que mi corazón, no importa cuántas veces la vea sonreír, cuantas veces la vea desnuda, las veces que me toca tener relaciones con ella no me provoca nada, es un simple acto de reflejo cuando está encima de mí.

Ellos tienen la culpa de que nosotros seamos tan infelices, ellos tienen la culpa de querer un heredero de nuestro linaje.

Para dejar algo en claro, para poder aceptar esta mierda al cual llamamos vida, debo reconocer que:

 _Mi esposa fue la mujer de la que estuve enamorado desde un principio._

Sus ojos jades como el brillo en ellos tal como su tersa piel blanca hasta su cabello me volvían loco, un rosa singular. Su nombre encaja perfecto con ella, _Sakura_. Su alegría era conmovedora, siempre sonriendo y gritando por lo que quería, aunque no parecía muy femenina, ella tenía unos momentos en los que agradecía estar presentes, ese corto momento que ella era débil e inocente, yo tenía la suerte de estar allí para ella, consolarla, tenerla en mis brazos mientras sus ojos sucumbían a la tristeza dejando caer pequeños diamantes que brillaban en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

 _Éramos amigos, éramos confidentes, yo la amaba hasta aquel momento._

Si escribiera por todo lo que pasamos, esta historia dejaría de ser romántica y se volvería en una de humor negro; tal vez lleguen a odiar a mi esposa, a mi y seamos honesto nadie quiere ser odiado, pero saben una cosa, merecemos ser odiados, tenemos el derecho de odiar como también de amar y proteger, y ahora podré por fin presentar a ese ser que hace latir mi corazón, fluir mi sangre y darle color a mi vida, _ella_ es la persona que amo, quiero proteger y la cual no merece ser odiada por ninguno de nosotros, es mi querida e inocente de alma pura:

 _Hinata Hyuuga._

Si, ella es a lo que hoy en día se llama una amante pero ella es algo más que eso, yo no tengo sexo con ella por el simple hecho de placer ni tampoco como medida de reproducción, con ella hago algo más allá de hacer el amor porque ella logra hacer que me ame a mí mismo.

Su aura irradia calidez y la suavidad como el dulzor de su hermosa piel blanca es incomparable con el de sus labios, su personalidad amable es lo que me lleva a querer protegerla, a cuidarla y sus ojos son simplemente indescriptibles, no hay un color que pueda definirlos, con solo verlos piensas en la luna, unos enormes ojos en los que te pierdes pero también parecen perlas, unas frágiles perlas. No quieres que nadie te la robe, no quieres que nadie la llegue a tocar, aquel sentimiento obsesivo, el que yo llamo amor es lo que alberga mi corazón.

Todo comenzó por solo llevar los apellidos, Haruno y Uzumaki. Somos sucesores de dos grandes empresas reconocidas nacionalmente, el enlace de las empresas no solo se da por contrato sino también por la unión de tus prodigiosos hijos, somos la garantía de que ninguno defraudara a nadie porque nosotros saldríamos _perjudicados; Ja como si eso fuera posible._

A los 18 años cumplidos nos informaron de nuestra situación, la idea me entusiasmo por completo pero también me sorprendió ¿Qué pasaría si no era lo suficiente para hacerla feliz? ¿Y si ella no me ama? ¿Y si nunca logro que me ame? La observé, ella simplemente ni se inmutó, ni siquiera parpadeó, no dijo nada. Pero en esa situación solo logre pensar: No es mí deber rendirme, debo seguir adelante.

 _Era un iluso, nunca pensé que terminaría así._

A los 21 años nos comprometieron –la definición de comprometer para nuestras familias era informar nuestro compromiso, anunciar la fecha, hora, día, todos esos pequeños detalles irrelevantes- en una fiesta donde la mayoría de los invitados eran desconocidos para mí como para Sakura, se notaba en su rostro que estaba absorta de todo ello como también de mi.

En ningún momento fue necesario que me dijera que no me amaba, era algo que se veía a simple vista pero yo fingía no darme cuenta.

Desde el momento que nos advirtieron de nuestra situación, nuestro mundo cambió, dejamos de ser amigos, de ser confidentes pero eso solo paso en los ojos de Sakura, yo la seguía viendo con los mismos ojos de antes, la seguía tratando como siempre pero cada vez que ella me veía, dejaba esa aura amistosa por una de desesperanza, como si mi sola presencia fuera su ruina. Solo pensaba que debía seguir esforzándome que algún día ella me miraría con otros ojos

 _Como pude ser tan idiota._

Nos agarramos de las manos frente a todos ellos, observándonos, examinándonos y yo solo podía sonrojarme, era la primera vez que tocaba su mano siendo prometidos, una fugaz sonrisa se posó en mi rostro pero al poco tiempo se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta que su sonrisa falsa se volvió verdadera, ella no sonreía de esto, era imposible a menos que haya cambiado de opinión pero no, era por alguien de los presentes pero quién , intente concentrarme pero no logré ver a nadie en particular, a nadie que me llamara la atención, será porque no conocía a nadie.

La ansiedad me rodeaba, a quién le dedicaba esa sonrisa, quién era el perpetrador de aquella situación tan incómoda, mi futura esposa le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a alguien perteneciente de la tribuna, pude sentir como mis manos sudaban, como ella se deslizaba de mi para ir a los brazos de él, pude imaginarme siendo plantado en ese escenario, como unos simples pasos provocarían el pánico entre ellos, entre nuestras familias pero solo tuve que dirigir mi mirada hacia ella para darme cuenta que todo era producto de mi imaginación, ella seguía a mi lado, _algo que lamentaría más adelante._

" _-Felicidades, espero que sean muy felices._

 _-Hacen una hermosa pareja, felicidades._

 _-Sus hijos seguramente serán muy bonitos, Felicidades." Etcétera._ Todos nos dedicaban sus más amables _condolencias_ , en aquel momento no lo veía de esa forma, mi rostro solo desbordaba felicidad y armonía mientras que la de Sakura, bueno ella solo había desaparecido después del anunciamiento de nuestro compromiso.

Luego de recibir todos los saludos de parte de gente que desconozco, me dirigí a dar unas vueltas por aquel elegante y tradicional edificio, pero inconscientemente quería encontrar a Sakura y ver como estaba o ver con quién estaba pero al final terminé en la barra, tomando un whisky con soda.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- su voz era dulce y grata de escuchar, solo me di la vuelta para ver su rostro porque su invitación no la podía aceptar además de que no quería. Blancos. Sus ojos eran blancos, el whisky me hizo mal, no espera son violáceos, no son - ¿ocurre algo?- se sonrojó, yo me sonrojé, fue un momento de sonrojos.

-Ehhm no, no pasa nada pero no gracias, no soy buen bailarín, no está en mi saber mover bien mis pies.- fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y fue la verdad, su rostro me prohibía mentirle, era hasta un tanto angelical, y no puedes mentir a un ángel aunque quieras. _Eso en un futuro_ _cercano acabaría conmigo._

\- Am, lo siento- se aleja de mí en pasos agigantados pero una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi columna, esa necesidad de querer ir tras ella me desconcertó.

\- En verdad el que lo lamenta soy yo- debí haberle dicho eso pero no se dio la oportunidad.

\- Genial, ahora que te comprometes, ¿enloqueces? ¿Con quién demonios hablas?- Ja ahí estaba él, fue él quien me enseñó lo que mi familia nunca pudo, ser confiable, valiente, perseverante, bueno los valores que forman a un ser.

-Iruka-san! No te había visto ¿Y, mi apariencia cambió algo? Ahora soy un hombre comprometido.- Esas palabras siempre quisieron salir de mi boca y más si eran por Sakura pero en ese momento se sintieron tan vacías.

\- No para nada, sigues siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, con esa cara de blandengue.- él siempre siendo tan honesto, tanto que lograba irritarme.

-Gracias sensei, siempre tan cortés- pero era la verdad, ni yo me sentía diferente.

\- Uno no debe mentir y menos a sus seres queridos ¿no te enseñé eso? Ahora no me vengas con eso de ser cortés- me dio un golpe en la cabeza y se fue, era la tercera persona que se alejaba de mí, primero Sakura, la joven de ojos ¿blancos? Seguro me lo imaginé, y ahora Iruka sensei.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé inmerso en mis pensamientos, pero ¿blancos? ¿Por qué otra vez blancos? Ella estaba ahí, enfrente de mí observándome, con una pequeña y divertida sonrisa en sus labios ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? ¿Estaré borracho?

-¿Todavía estas aquí? Deberíamos bailar, seguramente estás muy aburrido.- ¿es ella? No lo parece, algo cambió, ya no se sonroja ni desvía la mirada, parece otra. Oh ya veo está borracha, sus ojos están algo cansados, síntoma de estar ebria.

-Si todavía estoy aquí pero tú no, deberías marcharte, estando ebria pueden pasarte muchas cosas y – me hizo un puchero, deslizó sus delgados dedos por mi antebrazo, me sujetó fuerte y me estiró hacia ella, estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, su perfume de lirios perforaron mis fosas nasales, provocando que inhalara profundo cerrando mis ojos.

-Me voy pero sí y solo sí bailas conmigo – notas de alcohol salieron de su boca pero al tenerla tan cerca de mí, solo pude asentir para que me dejara en paz.

Ella está fuertemente sujetada a mí cintura, los rodea por completo con sus frágiles y pálidos brazos, su cabeza tan delicada está apoyada en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta mi mentón estaba plácidamente encima de su cabellera, su fragancia era tan adictiva, mis manos estaba alrededor de su pequeña cintura, no escuchaba la música, no sabía si íbamos al compas del ritmo pero no me podía importar menos, esa situación con ella fue tan relajante. Ella se remueve en mi pecho, la miro, ella me mira, miro sus facciones de su rostro, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su nariz y finalmente sus labios, sus carnosos labios, los cuales me apetecían mordisquear y solo unos escasos centímetros evitaban que lo hiciera, ella se pone de puntillas cada vez está más cerca de mí, cada vez más cerca de mis labios, cuando estaban a punto de unirse, oigo un grito y de un agarre la alejan de mí.

-Hinata ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? En una fiesta donde eres invitada por una invitada, no debes hacer esto, ¿desparramar besos por doquier? No Hina, no es lo tuyo.- Ella me queda mirando estupefacta de lo que estaba presenciando- ¿Ah? ¿Tú? Hina! ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes si quiera quién es él?- El rostro de la tal Hinata era uno confundido, era evidente que no sabía quién era- Hinata Hyuuga, te has vuelto loca, pero de remate, él es el futuro esposo de Sakura Haruno, mi compañera de trabajo. ¡Tonta! Vamos tenemos que irnos de inmediato, de verdad lamento lo ocurrido – Ella hacía reverencias sin parar, era una delgada rubia con ojos celestes casi como los míos, pero eso no importaba, no entendía lo que balbuceaba, ella dijo que era una conocida de Sakura si ella se llega a enterar de esto, seguro pierdo cualquier oportunidad de enamorarla.- … mi amiga no sabe lo que hace cuando está ebria y – ella se detuvo, no sé cómo me habré visto pero lo siguiente que dijo me tranquilizó- no se preocupe, no se lo diré a nadie, no quiero perjudicar a nadie y menos a Hina.

Yo solo alcancé a hacer un ademan de gratitud, ella se fue con ella, con Hinata en sus brazos, la única persona que me hizo sentir algo en toda la noche.

La rubia apenas podía cargar con Hinata en sus brazos así que le ofrecí mi ayuda y salimos por la puerta de servicio para que nadie se diera cuenta de su situación, Ino, me dijo su nombre después de agradecerme que no tomara como una falta de respeto por lo ocurrido con su amiga Hinata. Yo solo le dije que ella no tiene la culpa sino el alcohol y su risa fue cómplice de la mía. Me confesó que vinieron en un taxi y que volverían en uno, solo que ella no sabía qué hacer con su amiga por que vivían en lados opuestos, para venir a la _fiesta_ se habían reunido en un punto de encuentro.

-Está bien- le hice un ademan al guarda-coches y de inmediato se acercó con mis llaves en mano- Mi auto está cerca, las llevare a sus respectivas casas- Ino agitaba su brazos de un lado al otro, negando mi ayuda mientras lo agradecía pero que no podía aceptarla- Ino, no puedes llevarla a su casa y luego ir a la tuya, el taxi te costará demasiado caro, además no me molesta hacerlo, y mi presencia dejó de ser requerida esta noche.- confusión, su rostro estaba empapado de él pero al final lo aceptó.

-De verdad agradecemos que nos lleves a casa- se notaba que estaba incómoda, pero su sonrisa solo lograba que yo no me intimidara ni nada por el estilo, solo le respondí que no debería agradecer nada, era mi deber como un caballero – Ja Sakura tiene mucha suerte de tenerte- ¿Es así? No lo sé- la tonta de Hinata también te lo agradece aunque ahora esté roncando Ja- miro por el retrovisor como Ino le acaricia su frente, ya que las dos iban en el asiento trasero y Hinata se ve igual de hermosa dormida como despierta, aunque me agrada su lado sereno.

 _-No esto no está pasando que he hecho ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- no paro de temblar, y mis ojos están desorbitados por lo que están presenciando, ella está desnuda, ella está al lado mío y ¡DESNUDA!_

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos! Bueno esta será una historia con pocos capítulos pero van a tener para leer bastante, lo quería hacer más largo pero si lo hago me quedo sin material para lo demás, espero que les agrade, surgió la idea de la nada, como todas las que tengo jaja las otras historias que tengo como Mi loca historia de amor será la próxima con un cap nuevo ;)_**

 ** _*Personajes de Kishimoto_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, y espero que más adelante les saque una que otra lagrimita :P Si será sobre drama_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Perdóname**_

No puedo mirarla sin sentir como mi rostro irradia vergüenza. No puedo mirarla a los ojos sin entrar en pánico y ser un completo idiota, no puedo ni hablarle sin sentirme como un imbécil. Aunque mis sentimientos de rabia no se desvanecen y mis facciones de confusión y decepción decidieron quedarse impregnados en mi rostro, aunque todo aquello me invada completamente debía hablarle, debía decirle que lamentaba aquella situación tan errónea que había ocurrido.

-Sakura lo siento, soy un gigantesco idiota, sé que te falté el respeto de una manera inmensa y de verdad lo siento por favor no me odies, te prometo que no volverá a suceder y…- no sé si fue excesivo mi arrepentimiento pero ella intervino en mi ensayado relato de pedir disculpas, el cual ocupó toda mi concentración desde la misma mañana en que había despertado y haber contemplado la situación más idónea pero en circunstancias erradas.

-¡Basta! Si lo dices de esa forma, me harás sentir mal, más de lo que ya estoy. Mira Naruto y escúchame bien, nadie tiene la _culpa_ de que sucediera lo que pasó, en realidad la culpa no debería ser nombrada en esta situación, si lo sé, nos acostamos, dormimos juntos, tuvimos relaciones. Sexo, en el sexo no hay culpas Naruto, debes grabarte eso en la cabeza. Sé que te sientes mal porque no recuerdas nada pero confía en mí no me faltaste el respeto, fuiste amable y yo lo permití pero tienes razón en una cosa y solo en una. No volverá a pasar. ¿Es una promesa? – Con solo oírla mi rostro, aunque lo intente negar, estaba en un rojo efusivo ¿fui amable? Y por qué lo narra de una manera tan insensible y al mismo tiempo compasivo, como si quisiera que lo olvidara pero la entiendo debemos fingir que nunca pasó nada y será fácil para mí porque no recuerdo nada de la noche anterior, solo recuerdo perlas, unos extraños ojos blancos y suavidad en mis labios.

-De meñique- me acerco a ella, acortando mi distancia a cada paso que doy, si así fuera de fácil para acercarme a su corazón seríamos tan felices pero eso no sucederá y lo entiendo, aquello solo sucede en novelas románticas. Ella sonríe y por primera vez veo que no es una de las falsas, es una genuina de Sakura y es para mí, soy tan feliz con ella.

 _Sé que me dolerá por una vez entender que no lograré que me ame pero en aquel momento quise vivir en un sueño._

Volvimos, regresamos a la _normalidad_. Después de la conversación tan amena que tuvimos, ella solo me dejó el desayuno hecho y se fue, otra vez se vuelve a alejar de mí. Suspiro decepcionado, por un instante pensé que _todo_ podía cambiar y para beneficio de nosotros.

Observo sus panqueques, fueron hechos por ella, por sus delicadas manos pero no con su corazón. Dejo reposar mi plato, mitad vacío y mitad lleno que reposan en la mesa de mármol con un largo de un metro y medio que tengo en el medio de la cocina, puedo observar y sentir mi soledad, lo cual provocó que se desvaneciera mi apetito; miro el reloj y veo que ya es tiempo de irme.

Al pasar por la recepción del hotel llego a escuchar como el gerente del hotel le espeta su desagrado a la recepcionista por las marcas o mejor dicho moretones en su cuello lo que indica que su noche fue una apasionada, no sé cómo el gerente se habrá dado cuenta pero el suceso le provoca miedo a la muchacha y se nota por su temblar y sus manos sudadas pero tal situación me trajo recuerdos recientes cuando recordé la clavícula y el cuello de Sakura, ella tenía las mismas marcas ¿yo se las produje? Una sonrisa escapa de mi inexpresivo rostro y sigo de largo, derecho hacía la puerta, con paso firme hacia el encuentro con mi padre.

-Bienvenido Joven Namikaze – debo admitir que me agrada más el apellido de mi madre: Uzumaki pero el que posee más prioridad es el del padre, bueno o por lo menos en mi familia es así - su padre lo aguarda en la sala de juntas. Por favor sígame – ella me recibe de una manera cálida, Tenten siempre fue respetuosa pero no al límite de ser una frígida mujer de 23 años. Yo solo le esbozo que sé cómo llegar y ella me permite seguir con mi camino. Es raro que el encuentro sea en la sala de juntas cuando siempre es en su despacho.

Bueno ya que entramos en detalle de mi padre, él es el presidente de una multinacional, mejor conocida como _U &N_, es la abreviación de los apellidos de mis padres: Uzumaki y Namikaze pero detrás de ese nombre tan burdo, tan sencillo se esconde una estrategia audaz o por lo menos ingeniosa, los clientes al leer el nombre dicen " _UIN"_ que es como se pronuncia la palabra en inglés "WIN" y la cual significa "ganar", no muchos se dan cuenta pero para nosotros es un cumplido cuando si lo hacen, ya que admiten que fue una gran idea aunque hay personas que lo dicen por siglas y lo pronuncian letra por letra, tal acto produce un choque de nervios en mi padre ya que fue él quien ideó el nombre, así que le pedimos a su secretaria Tenten que a todos los clientes u otra persona le preguntara cómo pronunciaban el nombre de la empresa y aquellos que no "cumplían con las expectativas de mi padre" ella debía _corregirlos._

Doy unos golpes suaves en la puerta que casi no se oyen y dudé si los había escuchado, invadido por mis dudas más allá de que si me escuchó o no, cuando en eso escucho un "adelante". Ingreso a la sala de juntas y observo a mi padre y a sus abogados y a los de la familia Haruno. Debo admitir que me aterró siquiera pensar en que volvería a tener una conversación a solas con mi padre por que la última vez que tuvimos una me dejó, como dice mi madre "un mal sabor de boca". _Solo quería golpearlo, necesitaba hacerlo._

-Hijo es tu decisión si quieres casarte con ella o no, es tu decisión si quieras salvar a tu familia o no – Mi padre dejaba en mis manos la decisión más importante de mi vida ¿Casarme con la mujer que amaba? Claro que sí pero todo esto me causaba repulsión ¿Por qué ahora? Por qué después de que ya anunció que debíamos casarnos, qué pasaría si no hubiera estado enamorado de ella, que hubiera sucedido si renegaba de tal proposición. ¿La culpa recaería en mí? Y de qué sería culpable, de no querer casarme con una persona que no amo y que el casamiento sea por conveniencia monetaria ¿Qué demonios ocurría en las cabezas de mis padres y de los padres de Sakura? Yo tengo la suerte de amarla pero ella está siendo obligada a casarse conmigo, y yo sé que no me ama. ¿Estoy dispuesto a ser feliz a costa de su infelicidad? Pero si no acepto algo que ya fue arreglado, la culpa recaería en mi familia y ¿esto es por dinero? Significa que mi padre, que la empresa necesita esto. Solo me quedaba reprimir mi furia y mi desconcierto por Sakura y aceptar que realmente _nunca fue mi decisión y nunca lo será._

-Buenos días a todos, con su permiso – mis rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción pero en mi interior me invadía la desconfianza. Después de darles un apretón de mano a cada uno de los presentes, los cuales todos eran masculinos, me propuse a saber por qué requerían mi presencia – Si no les molesta ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Ten un poco de paciencia hijo, ya estaba a punto de decírtelo, por favor toma asiento – me lo dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. _Una que odiaré por el resto de mi vida._

En el momento que me siento a dos sillas de la mano izquierda de mi padre, él da inicio a la reunión que cambiaría mi vida por completo y cuando solo tenía 21 años de edad.

Otra vez me invadía la necesidad de golpearlo - ¿A qué te refieres con un contrato nupcial? ¿Es que acaso no confían en nosotros? Yo no sería capaz de aprovecharme de Sakura y ella tampoco, se lo puedo asegurar – Mi padre gira de un lado al otro sus brazos y negando con la cabeza me dice que estaba exagerando que yo no podía asegurar nada; cuando ni siquiera tenía una conversación que dure más de un "hola y adiós" con Sakura, que yo no la conocía realmente, me lo dijo con una mirada fría y examinadora, él esperaba que hiciera mi "típico berrinche" gritar algunas groserías, tirar algunas cosas e irme con un orgullo herido pero esta vez me adecue a la situación, soporté mi enojo – Padre tienes toda la razón pero eso lo hacemos en público pero en cuatro paredes bueno te lo dejo a tu criterio – no sabía si debí haber dicho aquello ante los oídos de los abogados de la familia Haruno pero no me importó al ver el rostro de asombro de mi padre, que le siguió una flamante sonrisa.

-Hijo mío, perdóname – su perdón fue ambiguo, de qué me pedía perdón, por lo que me dijo o por todo lo que estaba atravesando, simplemente no lo supe y creo que nunca lo sabré – pero el contrato nupcial no es por la seguridad de ustedes sino por nosotros. Sé que Sakura ni tu harían nada para perjudicarse pero cuando hay dinero de por medio uno tiene que asegurase que no habrá consecuencias – mientras más hablaba y me explicaba sus motivos, menos los reconocía ¿Qué había sucedido con mi padre? Qué pasó con Minato, él amable esposo, el honorable empresario y el fabuloso padre que había sido mi héroe en mi infancia y juventud ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar tanto? – ¿Lo entiendes? – no me quedó más que asentir – Bueno y ahora si caballeros ¿cuáles son las clausulas de sus respectivos clientes? – posó sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados por debajo de su mentón y prestó toda su atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir los abogados de Haruno.

\- Como usted dijo mis – uno de los abogados de cabellera azul y un extraño corte de cabello se aclara la garganta y comienza – mis respectivos clientes, la familia Haruno quiere dejar en claro los pasos a seguir en ciertas situaciones ya que uno no puede saber que puede llegar a pasar, intentamos cubrir todas las posibilidades – el hombre a su derecha que posee las misas facciones del primero pero en versión más juvenil le alcanza algunas papeles y carpetas, entregan una a cada uno de los abogados de mi familia, el principal era Kakashi Hatake, él tiene un parche en su ojo izquierdo y nunca nos contó el por qué, el segundo es Asuma Sarutobi, un hombre de carácter serio y tranquilo, jamás lo vi alterado, de seguro es porque siempre tiene un cigarrillo en mano. Mientras ellos se presentaban, uno como Guy y el otro Lee empezaron a contar como se conocieron y yo no entendía el por qué pero veía que a nuestros abogados no les importaba ya que no dejaban de leer la carpeta que le habían dado hace unos minutos atrás.

\- Espera, no me interesa cómo se conocieron – Kakashi dio su opinión respecto a lo que hacían y luego prosiguió -aquí hablan de un heredero y nadie habló sobre hijos antes ¿Por qué ahora es relevante? - ¿Hijos? ¿De quienes? – Y bien, por qué no dan una explicación- Kakashi se estaba impacientando y mi padre solo observaba con un rostro apacible y Asuma ya estaba preparando su otro cigarrillo y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ¿hijos? Ellos no podían estar más equivocados, Sakura no tendría un hijo conmigo, no por ahora.

\- No sean tan toscos, hablamos de un bebe - ¿Qué bebe? No hay ningún bebe, por qué acepta que ya hay uno – aquellas criaturitas no tienen la culpa de nada, son hermosos con sus piernas y bracitos regordetas ¿no es cierto, Lee? – él asintió. Asuma golpeó la mesa e exigió seriedad y compromiso, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo – La familia Haruno quiere un heredero neutral, uno que pueda manejar las dos empresas como una sola sin beneficiar a ninguna de ellas. Quieren asegurar el enlace de las empresas en el futuro y que si es un niño mejor aún – el señor Guy dijo eso con un tono desalentador.

-Nadie, de ninguna manera permitiré que elijan el destino de un hijo que ni siquiera existe – No me importa si esto acarrea problemas pero no dejare que le hagan eso a un hijo mío.

No pude evitar mi reacción y más cuando presentía que alguien hablaba de mí.

 _-Ino sabes cómo llegamos a casa – una joven de piel blanquecina y cabellera azulada se encontraba en el teléfono intentando averiguar muchas cosas inconclusas_

 _-Hina no me digas que no lo recuerdas, bueno igual no es de sorprenderse te encontrabas muy ebria hasta te dormiste en el auto pero me alega escucharte, eso significa que él es todo un caballero – la rubia suspiraba aliviada._

 _-hmm ¿Quién es un caballero?- la joven muchacha se mordía su labio inferior mientras intentaba recordar._

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno me tardé bastante, lo siento. No me decidía por la continuidad de la historia XP**

 **Bueno como ven en el final deja de ser en primera persona es que quise agregar una aparición de hinata pero hasta que lo cuente Naru falta un poco todavía :P y no me aguanté pero muy pocas veces aparecerá mi impaciente tercera persona ;)**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia y por los reviews y por ser tan amables :$**

 **Derechos de autor**

 **kishimoto**

 **Y yop : &**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sálvame o Ámame**

La angustia es una expresión que no me sienta. Observo mi reflejo en el ascensor y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi espalda; mi rostro sudoroso, mis ojos desorbitados y una neurótica sonrisa se plasma en mí. El miedo me inunda y recordar la conversación en la sala de juntas será de ahora en adelante mi pesadilla personal.

Mi mente me trae de vuelta el condenatorio comentario con respecto a mi efusiva reacción con la posibilidad de tener un hijo por el bien del futuro de ambas compañías: "No debe sentir esa clase de sentimientos contra su hijo Joven Namikaze, él es solo una criatura inocente; estoy de acuerdo con que es erróneo usar a un bebé por beneficios propios pero es lo que mis clientes demandan" cuando quise volver a callar al maldito del tal Gai, él vuelve a proseguir "Y no se preocupe por su prometida, ella está de acuerdo con el _objetivo del matrimonio_ , de hecho y cito: Si es necesario, no me importa sacrificarme por el proseguir de la compañía". Sus palabras siguen taladrando mi cerebro. Me encuentro perdido en la crudeza de las palabras de mi futura esposa, me derrumbo frente a la cruel verdad. Yo soy su verdugo de la felicidad, soy quien hará de ella una miserable mujer. Sakura se siente un sacrificio.

Ella aceptó las pautas del contrato, es capaz de quedar embarazada por ningún motivo alguno más allá de la conveniencia. Es inaudito, el futuro de la criatura que dependerá de mí, vivirá un infierno, no puedo ni siquiera darle una madre que lo ame y que no lo vea como un martirio.

Nunca pensé que diría tales palabras referentes hacía su persona pero la odio. Detesto esa parte de ella. Aborrezco la forma que ve nuestro compromiso pero debo entenderla, tengo que hacerlo sino terminaré por enloquecer. _Creo que en la actualidad no pude evitar eso._

Las puertas del ascensor se abran, las luces artificiales iluminan la recepción, oigo a las demás seguir con su vida ordinaria, oigo saludos y risas. No escucha más que la nada misma.

El sol se esconde entre los edificios, se esconde de mí, no quiere bañarme con su luz porque no soy digno de ella. Miro el cielo, estiro mi cuello lo más alto que puedo, inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y sin contenerme empiezo a llorar. Sollozos como los de un niño perdido. Lágrimas de un ser atrapado, encerrado en un laberinto de mentiras, ordenes y _sacrificios._

 _Maldita sea, ahora mismo me siento como un sacrificio más en el mundo del amor._

Estoy en mi auto camino al departamento, con desquiciadas manías de acelerar y estar al borde de una curva en el barranco, lástima que en las ciudades no haya uno. Al pensar en mi escena de lastimosa apariencia, la de una víctima, fuera del edificio, una risa vergonzosa acompaña el silencio del auto. No estoy yendo por el camino que debería, no es la dirección de mi apartamento. Me dirijo sin preámbulo al de Sakura Haruno, mi prometida, mi ex amiga. La mujer del sacrificio.

Obviando las reglas del tráfico, acumulando multas mi camino se hizo más corto. Golpeo frenéticamente la puerta con el número 512. La puerta tiene elegantes adornos que ignoro pero en la perilla hay un cartel de "No molestar, por favor" Mis nervios se crispan y la furia se expande por todo mi cuerpo, los puñetazos que doy contra la puerta se hacen más fuertes y sin reflexionar en mi conducta, doy un sonoro grito.

\- ¡Sé que estás! ¡Ábreme la puerta Sakura! ¡Hazlo o la derribo! – no puedo decir si todo el enojo que albergaba mi cuerpo era por ella y sus decisiones, por mis padres o por los suyos, por mi estupidez de ser un iluso o por la posibilidad de que pueda llegar a existir un bebé.

La puerta se abre y detrás de ella se ve a una menuda joven desalineada con la cabellera rosa despeinada y los labios rojos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y con su fulminante mirada me inspeccionaba. Todo deseo de gritarle, de espetarle mi opinión con respecto al contrato se desvaneció. El valor y orgullo me abandonaron en el momento que la tuve frente a mí. Celestes contra verdes.

 _Nuestros sentimientos enfrentados. Parecemos la personificación de la Guerra fría._

Su rostro expectante me debilita, me encoje en un mínimo ser. No puedo contra el amor inmenso e incontrolable que siento por ella. Ella me ofrece su incredibilidad en una frase.

\- ¿Qué demonio crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tanto apuro de verme? ¿No te basta que nos veamos en público? Maldita sea Naruto, sí es por lo de la mañana tampoco le des tantas vueltas. Ya lo olvide. Es mejor, en realidad ya lo recordé. Nunca nos acostamos, _lo de ser amble_ y esas tonterías lo dije porque mi mente estaba en blanco pero ya lo recordé, así que no te sientas culpable y déjame en paz. – me alivio saber la verdad pero también me dolió saber que ella jamás sentirá un afable cariño hacia mi persona. Pero me surgieron dudas que debían aclarase.

\- Bien. Es grato escuchar tales cosas pero solo respóndeme unas dudas y no volveré a comportarme como lo hice hoy – me miro sin decir nada y con un movimiento de cabeza me dejó proseguir - ¿Qué hay de los moretones en tu cuello? ¿Por qué estabas desnuda a mi lado? ¿Qué fuiste hacer a mi departamento cuando queda al otro extremo del tuyo? Y finalmente ¿Por qué carajos aceptaste la cláusula 17? – Los recuerdos volvieron – Yo no pienso tener un hijo con una persona que lo cree un sacrificio.

\- Vaya. No sabía que… Bien, con respecto a tus tontas preguntas: primero, eso no te incumbe, segundo, suelo dormir desnuda en mí cama será por eso, tercero sin estar segura, creo que me equivoque de dirección, no lo sé conozco bien solo dos caminos, el mío y el tuyo. Me habré ido por la ruta mala y terminé en tu casa y eso explica mi desnudez, pensé que era la mía. Ahora vete. – su intención de cerrar la puerta en mi cara se ve interrumpida por mi pie. Al verme, entiende el porqué – Ah, claro la cláusula. No le veo problema alguno, los bebes son lindos y es normal que una pareja de recién casados procreen hijos y formen una familia ¿No lo crees? Es algo normal, como nuestro arreglo matrimonial. – me pateó el pie y cerró la puerta provocando un estruendoso ruido. Me quedé unos segundos sin saber que hacer más que sentir pena por nosotros, cuando al fin mis pies se mueven, están corriendo hacía la salida del laberinto. Quiero huir, no necesito esto.

La noche se vuelve más oscura e inhóspita, las almas de la noche se refugian es su oscuridad y yo intento no hacer ninguna estupidez. Sakura estaba loca, supongo que es _normal_ si te vas a casar con una persona que no amas. "Normal", quisiera que fuera un adjetivo que nos describiera ambos pero no es así.

Estoy en un bar, bebo shot's, vasos de cerveza. Ni una vez había terminado como lo estoy ahora. El alcohol no era necesario para ahogar mis penas, porque no había tales que ahogar. Con cada vaso, copa, botella que vacío recuerdo las esperanzas que en alguna vez albergué en mi corazón de ser feliz con ella. El _vivieron felices y comieron perdices_ no existe para nosotros. No existe.

Pretender, de ahora en adelante debo pretender ser feliz, estar de acuerdo con la mierda que estoy atravesando. Debo pretender saber todo con respecto a lo que sucede, debo pretender entender a Sakura y no criticarla. Pretender no es difícil pero después lo único que te queda es el vacío de no saber qué es lo que realmente debería pretender y que no, solo queda un vacío que no se puede llenar.

 _Mentir, ocultar, fingir no era lo mío pero con el paso del tiempo lo fui perfeccionando._

Puedo solo estar exagerando y ella pueda amarme con el transcurso de los años, con el transcurso de los momentos que estaremos juntos. Tal vez se enamore de las tonterías que haga para hacerla sonreír, quizás se enamore de las veces que estaré para consolarla. Tal vez se enamore de la idea que no es la única sufriendo en esta tormentosa realidad.

Mientras sigo bebiendo sin precaución alguna y profundizando mis anhelos y descartando posibilidades el sonido proveniente de mi celular me sorprende. Lo había apagado en el instante que ingresé a la junta infernal pero no recordaba cuando lo prendí, lo que produce el alcohol ya tengo lagunas mentales pero igual sigue siendo un buen material reconfortante. Sin responder o mirar el remitente cuelgo. No estoy de humor para llamadas. Vuelve a sonar a los segundos, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para apagarlo, vuelvo a colgar y otra vez vuelve a sonar. El pensamiento que atraviesa mi mente es "circulo vicioso ehhm".

\- ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿No puedo estar solo unos malditos minutos? Déjenme en paz, carajo – del otro lado de la línea pude escuchar la dulce y armoniosa voz de una mujer: "No le veo lo caballeroso Ino, es un imbécil" Pip. Me cortó, pero en vez de alegrarme de volver a estar sumergido en mi soledad, me sentí decepcionado, quería desmesuradamente volver a escuchar su voz. Toqué el botón de re-llamar y la música de espera me daba ansias.

\- Hola. ¿Quién es? – Me contesto pero la voz era otra- ¿Hola? Si no dice nada voy a colgar – Su amenaza me desconcertó.

\- Hola, yo… ¿Me llamaste? ¿Fuiste tú quien me llamo y me dijo que era un imbécil? – No era la mejor forma de comenzar una conversación pero si para saber si era _ella._

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser… - hizo una pausa y luego se escucharon unos gritos – Lo siento pero – cuando estaba a punto de colgar, escucho su voz en un susurro: ¿Es él? – Si hina es él, perdone a mi amiga de nuevo, ella es algo eufórica al expresar sus pensamientos. Pensamos que nos equivocamos de número. ¡Hola Uzumaki! Soy yo, Ino. - ¿Hina? ¿Ino?- Creo que no es el mejor momento para molestarlo, si quiere lo llamamos después. Igual tan solo le queríamos agradecer y… - ¿Agradecer? No recuerdo nada y ¿Cómo tenían mi número?

\- Ino ¿no?- ella suelta un agudo si y yo prosigo - ¿Cómo tienes mi número? Y ¿Quién eres? Perdona pero no te recuerdo, ni a ti ni a ¿Hina?- Al parecer, no recordar que había sucedido con Sakura aquella noche no era lo único faltante en mi memoria.

\- Uh ¿Es así? Qué lástima. Bueno no se preocupe, tal vez su memoria sabe que no debería recordar humillantes escenas de dos locas que arruinaron su noche de festejo por su compromiso. Su memoria es bastante selectiva jajá – su risa me sonó como un eco, uno que conocía – Cómo dije antes solo queríamos agradecerle para tener nuestra conciencia limpia y ¡Ah! Con respecto al número de celular, usted me lo dio para avisarle cómo habíamos llegado casa o por si necesitábamos su ayuda; fue muy amable de su parte pero si quiere lo eliminamos de los contactos ¿No Hina? – se escucha un tímido si de fondo y me paralicé.

\- ¡No! Digo, no es necesario por favor consérvenlo – dejo unos billetes en la barra, y me dirijo con tontos pasos a la salida – Me gustaría recordarlas pero al parecer mi mente no está de mi lado- se escucha una risa del otro lado – Bueno lo que quiero decir es… ¡Demonios! – Me había remolcado el auto ¿Ahora cómo iría a casa? Igual con esta borrachera es mejor que me hayan quitado el auto pero ¡Mierda! No sé qué horas son y no veo ningún taxi. La voz de la mujer del otro lado de la línea sonaba preocupada y me preguntaba que había pasado – Hoy no es mi día, se llevaron mi auto – pregunta indignada si me lo habían robado – No, por suerte no. Me dejaron una multa así que la grúa se lo llevó. Tengo que estacionar bien para la próxima. Tendré que ir a pie, por algo tengo piernas y hoy las voy a exigir unos kilómetros.

\- Jajá. ¡No, por favor! Dinos dónde estás e iremos a buscarte y no te rehúses. Déjanos devolverte el sabor ¿Si? – no iba rehusarme, no estaba para caminar ni tampoco para llamar a alguien para que me viniera a buscar, así que accedí - ¡Bien! Si, no te muevas de donde estás, vamos a por ti jajá – le indiqué la dirección y pasada una hora un auto se estacionó frente a mí y abrió su puerta trasera y de la ventanilla baja del asiento de acompañante una joven con melena azulada me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y me ordenó subirme al auto. Acaté la orden con una felicidad que no me dedique a ocultar.

 _Ver su rostro me da una sensación de satisfacción completa. Su aura me incita a querer protegerla y a no apartarme._

\- Al final vinieron ya empezaba a dudar. Bueno ¿Quién me explica cómo nos conocimos? – una vez dentro del auto, pude sentir una atmósfera acogedora y que no me fue difícil adaptarme.

 _Ellas serán en un futuro cercano las únicas dos mujeres que podrán crear afables recuerdos que no me interesa olvidar._

* * *

 ** _Hola Chicos y Chicas! Si , lo sé. Soy lenta actualizando pero al final lo hice, de a poco a poco iré actualizando mis otras historias y cuando las termine agregaré otras que quieren ver la luz de sus ojos jajajaja._**

 ** _Espero que les guste, gracias por su paciencia y cómo siempre sus reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz._**

 ** _Story: yo_**

 ** _Characters: Masashi Kishimoto_**


End file.
